Oblivious to the Obvious
by Archosy
Summary: Potter, you were supposed to sound seductive, not like a girl who's just been called fat! What girl would meet you in a broom closet if you asked like that' Draco and Hermione are shoved into a broom closet on the night of the Yule Ball by Harry & Pansy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I really want to and could tell you that I am very rich and own Harry Potter, but sadly, I haven't got either.

* * *

Weak laughing could be heard coming from Granger as she laughed at one of Viktor Krum's many, many jokes while they danced. It was the Yule Ball and he had been telling jokes to her almost the entire time. I knew ; I had been dancing with Draco only a couple of feet away and was hearing every bit of it. I was almost sure that she and I (only from eavesdropping) had heard every magical joke there ever was from him at least twice.

Though, knowing Granger and how she is, I guess she didn't want to be rude to him, so she tried to sound as though she was interested in every detail and made sure to laugh at every joke no matter how hard it was not to just tell him to shut the bloody hell up. I'm glad I wasn't with him, I would have told him that about two hours ago.

The look on Granger's face when Krum wasn't looking was priceless. It was a mixture of anger, annoyance, and pleading for someone to save her from this hell. Anybody could tell(Besides Krum of course) that she was having such a bad time that she would have rather been here with anyone else, my date even. At least he didn't talk every second telling jokes about Merlin and some stupid squid! I mean, seriously who cares about a freaking squid at a dance?

Honestly, I wasn't having the best time either. Sure Draco and I were friends, but we weren't attracted to each other in that way. The only reason we went together was because we didn't really find anyone suitable, so we just came together as friends, but nothing more. Though I knew that there was someone on Draco's mind the entire time we had been dancing just as well as mine, no matter how much I tried to deny it. Yes, I knew that he'd been sneaking jealous glances at Granger and Krum all night long.

Oh no. Krum was starting yet another joke. I couldn't stand another one or I would die of annoyance. It can happen, it almost happened to Granger when Draco annoyed the living hell out of her a week ago.

I realized something. We had been dancing this entire time next to Granger and that bloody chatter box all night long, and I was getting tired from all the dancing.

"Draco, I'm tired. I'm going to take a break and sit down," I said and he nodded.

I walked over with Draco to the table behind Potter and that Patil girl and sat down. I laughed out loud, and Draco looked at me confused, but he shrugged it off. That stupid Patil girl, she must be having a pitiful time. It was just seconds later that another Durmstrang student had come over and asked her to dance which she gratefully said yes to. If he was anywhere near to as much as a talker as Krum, then Merlin be with her. She would've rather had stayed with Potter if he was.

Draco then got up and walked over to the refreshment table, getting some pumpkin juice.

Seriously, he could be a bit more considerate and ask me if I at least wanted anything while he was over there.

Oh dammit, now I'm thirsty. I want some pumpkin juice. Maybe thinking out the Imperius curse to make Potter get me some will work.

Imperio! Get me some pumpkin juice!

That blasted Potter just sat there not moving, staring out into space, not getting my juice.

Damn.

I started to grin evilly. My head had just hatched a new and perfect plan.

I quickly grabbed the closest thing I could use, which turned out to be a quill that was lying around. Throwing it, I hit Potter in the back of the head.

Direct hit! 

He grabbed his head feeling the quill hit his head and looked at me.

He walked out of the hall and I followed him, us both knowing that it would cause a commotion to see us both in a conversation together. After I got out in the corridor I could see him still rubbing his head. I hit him that hard.

"What was that for Parkinson!" he asked me, still rubbing the back of his head.

It was getting kind of annoying.

"I needed to tell you something!" I said and he looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Then why didn't you just write it down on like a napkin or something. I mean, it i>was /i> a quill! You could have instead of hitting me in the head with it!" he reasoned.

"Shut up, stop acting like a baby," I said.

"Well, what do you want?" he asked irritably. It was about time that he stopped rubbing his stupid head.

"I have a plan..." I said grinning again, causing him to look afraid. Merlin, this guy is in Gryffindor? He has the bloody courage to stand up to Voldemort, but is a little afraid if I have a grin?

"So...what is it?" he asked.

"Have you noticed the looks they've been giving each other tonight?" I asked, assuming he knew who I meant, I mean, it had been kind of obvious.

"Yeah I mean, she keeps looking at me, but she's with him, and Hermione and Ron say-" he was saying, but stopped abruptly when he saw my confused face.

Who in the hell was he talking about?

"Oh, that's not who we were talking about, were we?" he asked stupidly.

Well duh you idiot!

"Thought a light bulb might go off in that little brain of yours," I teased, causing him to glare.

"Well then, who was it?" he asked. Merlin, he must have been more of an idiot than I thought!

"Draco and Granger!" I hissed , causing him to look through the doors at them and then at me in disbelief.

"Hermione and Malfoy? No way. There is no way that-"

"Look!" I pointed,and he looked over at them. Draco was giving another jealous look towards the couple dancing,and Granger had a longing look in her eyes as she saw Draco when his back was turned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I don't think we should interfere with people's lives," he said, sighing.

"Oh come on Potter, you're the king of interfering in people's lives!"I argued, causing him to look confused.

"What?"

"Oh never mind!" I said.

Finally I told him what I had in mind. He then started to say how it wasn't a good idea. I changed his mind with a little agreement saying that if he didn't, I would tell the whole school that he was gay and fancied Dumbledore.

After he had agreed, we decided that after we worked all the details out (which was only a couple of minutes) that we would tell Granger and Draco to come to the corridor and the plan would fall through from there. After that we walked into the Great Hall and went over to Hermione and Draco.

"Draco, meet me in the broom closet in the corridor in exactly two minutes," I whispered seductively, causing him to raise his eyebrows in interest and nod in agreement.

Hey, we weren't dating, but who was Draco Malfoy to turn down a snog, or at least what he thought was one? And with me at that! I'm basically the hottest girl in Hogwarts!

I could hear Potter talking to Granger now from how close I was to them.

"Hermione I er...need you to meet me in the broom closet now, but wait until I am out of here," he mumbled, whispering the last part with a somewhat shocked look on his face. I guess he couldn't believe he had just said that. Granger then stopped dancing with Krum and looked at him with an equally shocked look on her face.

Stupid Potter! You screwed up my plan! My brilliant plan! You were supposed to sound like you meant it, not like a girl has just been called she's fat!

"Harry, did I hear you right?" she asked.

"Yea I er...need you to help me get something out of it," he said with as much meaning as he could.

Even though she knew he was probably lying, she would use any excuse to get away from Viktor. She told him she had to go help Harry,and he stupidly believed her like the idiot he was, and the two walked out.

When I walked out, he showed that the closet door was open, and Granger was in there trying to 'find what he was looking for'.

"Harry I don't see it," she said.

"Just- uh- keep looking. Look over into the corner!" he said and she did, causing her to go out of sight.

I saw that Draco was about to come through the door,so Potter muttered a disillusion charm so he couldn't see us. Luckily, he had his wand in his robe pocket.

As Draco walked into the broom closet,I could hear him calling my name,but not loud enough for Granger to hear apparently. Granger must be deaf or something cause he was talking pretty loudly. When he got through the door, Potter and I rushed over and shut the door, locking it.

"Step one, accomplished," I cackled, smirking but not loud enough for Draco and Granger couldn't hear.

The next noise that could be heard was Granger and Draco realizing who they were stuck in there with.

"You?"

* * *

**Hey guys, I know I still haven't finished 'SBS' but this is just a little ficlet if you would say that I had already written. Thanks to tomfeltonisdeadsexy at the Harrypotterfanfiction forums for being my beta. This story is going to be short, no doubt at that. I was just going to make it a really long one-shot but decided against it. So this story is probably going to be 5 chapters or so before it's finished. Anyway, I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Potter and I were standing outside the closet door listening to Granger and Draco argue.

"Why in Merlin's name are you in here?" Draco asked Granger.

"Because I was supposed to help Harry get something until you came along! And I should be asking you the same thing!" she argued.

"That's none of your business," he said.

I almost started laughing at picturing Draco's face while saying that, thinking about why he really had went in there. Again, I almost started laughing. I didn't want them to notice that we were outside the door listening to their conversation. They may start saying some very interesting things if we kept quiet.

"Potter, what's the spell you use to see through solid objects, but only the people the spellcaster wants can be able to see?" I asked while whispering, then guessing that he probably didn't need a full explanation of the spell.

"We just talked about it in Charms yesterday! Didn't you pay attention to any of the lesson?" he asked, and I looked at him with a blank expression.

"I guess you have just noticed that I DON'T PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS!" I snapped,

whispering the last part a bit louder with emphasis, causing him to glare at me.

Merlin, he glares as much as Draco smirks, and that's alot!

"Fine," he muttered, rolling his eyes and taking his wand out, "Solicshia!".

Seriously, this guy needs to pay attention outside of class. He would have known that hot people do not get by on their brains, they get by on their looks. I smirked while thinking this(,) causing Potter to look at me strangely again.

Now that there was a huge visible hole, we could tell what was going on.

Good thing Draco and Granger couldn't tell that we were spying on them through a big, illusional hole in the door while they were standing in a broom closet.

We would definitely not leave here happy campers.

"It wasn't any of your business why I was in here, but I told you anyway! Why won't you tell not needed me? Too embarrassed?" Granger said smirking.

"No! I just-" Draco started to say.

Wait a minute! Was he embarrassed? No! Impossible. I'm hot as I don't know what! How could he be embarrassed about that?

Potter noticed the look of uncertainty on my face, and the expression changes as my mind battled with, well, my mind. This caused him to look like I had reacted when I found out that...well I haven't really reacted that way before to something, but I probably will sooner or later.

Either way, the expression was a mixture of someone thinking, Is something wrong with her? Is she just trying to see if she has a unibrow? Which I don't for the record, or Man(,) I haven't noticed how incredibly hot this goddess is.  
Okay, so I made that last one up, but that's still probably what he's thinking. Seriously.

Anyway, back to Granger and Draco, enough talking about me.

Wow, I never thought I'd say that. I never thought I'd--Hell, I never thought I'd think! Haha, Draco owes me ten galleons now.

Again, anyway, back to them.

"Merlin help me out of here!" Granger shouted into thin air, clasping her hands upwards, basically in a pleading position.

"Oh, shut up will you! Everyone's in the Great Hall with music blaring. Do you actually think someone will hear you?" he asked.

"Yes! Someone might come out of the doors to get something or to come to bed!" she exclaimed, glaring at him(,) causing him to come to realization that she was right.

"Help!" he shouted.

No luck. Potter and I were silently laughing at the look of desperation on his face.

Just giving up, Draco sat down next to Granger, seeing as though it wasn't that big of a closet.

"Merlin, I've got to get out of here. I don't know how much longer I can last!" Draco gasped(,) causing Hermione roll her eyes at him.

"Malfoy, we've only been in here for five minutes," she said, causing him to look to the sides and mumble "Oh.".

Potter and I sat there watching them, well, I guess that information was given. Anyway, we noticed that the two hadn't moved for the last ten minutes. They just sat there on their arses not knowing what to do. Like...Weasley in bed.

Okay, shouldn't have thought that! Disturbing image!

I began to hit my head repeatedly with my hand, trying to get the image out of my head(,) causing Potter to grab it and yank it down.

"Shut up! They'll hear you," Potter whispered.

Uh-oh. Potter was just a wee bit loud on that one. Draco and Granger started to walk up to the door again.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Help us out of here!" Draco yelled, banging on the door.

Potter put a hand over my mouth as I was about to say something.

So I bit it.

Luckily, he didn't make any more noise from me biting him. He just bit down on his lip.

Really hard, which drew blood.  
Merlin, it's not like I was going to shout 'Hey Draco, it's me and Potter! We wanted you two to hook up, so we locked you in there until you did!'.

I looked at his hand that he was shaking up and down, trying to get the pain away. His hand had a very indented imprint of my teeth.

Man, I have some gorgeously shaped teeth!

Draco and Granger figured they were just hearing things and went and sat back down.

"Damn Parkinson! What do you to? File them things to a sharp point? Or are you just a vampire!" he asked a little quieter than before(,) causing me to stare open mouthed at him in shock.

How dare he accuse me of doing my own work on my teeth! I don't even do my own homework!

Oh...and how could he have called me a vampire? Vampires are so not this hot!

"Malfoy, seriously why were you in here?" Granger asked and, for once, it wasn't an evil tone.

Hooray! It's about freaking time!

"I told you Granger, it's none of your damn business," he hissed, glaring at her, causing her to do the same.

Scratch that last thought.

Draco,you idiot! I am so smacking you upside the head when you get out of there for being such an idiot.

Right when they could have started being civil towards each other.

"I was just wondering, you don't have to be an arsehole about it!" she uttered, back to her evil tone.

For the first time, I was actually agreeing with Granger. It was probably because I was getting extremely impatient though and wanted them to just shut up and make out.

Actually, maybe not. I would look away from the hole and then let them make out. Potter could look all he wanted to because he can't get that kind of action.

Then I saw Draco mumbling something under his lips. I couldn't hear even though Granger could, but I could read his lips.

I can't believe what he was saying. Man,he must really like her!

I can't believe Draco Malfoy just said that he was sorry for all he's done and wanted to try and have a relationship that would work!

"What did you say Malfoy?" Granger asked.

"I said I'm sorry for being a jerk!" he growled and looked away, causing her to look at him with appreciation.

Oh whoops. I guess I can't read lips as good as I thought.

Oh well, at least we're getting somewhere!

"Uh, thanks," Granger said.

"Listen Malfoy, if you want you can-"

"I said I was sorry Granger, not that I wanted to be best mates!" he retorted, causing her to glare at him.

"All I was trying to say was-"

"Granger, do us all a favor and just shut up! Everyone's tired of hearing all you've got to say, especially me. I don't care what you had to say, I just want to get out of here!" he rambled.

"O-okay. Fine then. But just so you know, you aren't the only one who wants out of here and is tired of hearing what other people have to say!" she whimpered in a shaky voice and looking in the direction opposite of him.

I had never seen Granger so upset before.

Oh Merlin! Was she...crying!

* * *

**Chapter 2 is now up! I guess you noticed that. Haha. Anyway, the next chapter Draco and Hermione find something while their in the closet. Thanks again to my beta tomfeltonisdeadsexy at the HPFF forums. Anyway, I hope you like this one. Please Review.**

xXsilent-tearsXx


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hello guys! I just wanna say thanks for waiting patiently for me to update this story. Unfortunately, my beta tomfeltonisdeadsexy had to resign her position, so the wonderful Dracana offered to take her place. Anyway, the chapters are coming slowly but surely! This may not be as 'humorous' as you would like seeing as how I hadn't had any inspiration whatsoever lately. I'm not sure how long it'll take for the next chapter. But I hope you like this one as much as the past two.

* * *

How could Draco do such a thing? I mean, I know he's my friend, but to sit there and tell the girl you love just to shut the hell up?! Okay, so maybe he never said he loved her... or liked her for that matter, but it's kind of obvious to me.

I saw Potter glaring at Draco. Then he did something we learned in Muggle Studies. How I got in that class, why I actually paid attention to it on this particular day, or why we learned this, you don't want to know. Believe me.

He 'flipped Draco off' as they called it, I believe.

I don't think Potter remembered that they couldn't see us.

Stupid dolt.

Finally, Draco noticed that Granger was crying and turned to see her.

If I knew Draco he didn't know what to say, he just wanted her to shut up.He could never stand seeing a girl cry.

This tactic helped me gain many things from him. A diamond bracelet, anecklace, and very valuable gossip. Yes, getting all this on my own wasn't really a problem, but it feels so much better to receive it for free than work for it.

"Uhh Granger, I'm-"

"Just keep quiet; that's what you want me to do so I'm doing it," she said, avoiding his gaze and trying not to let him see her cry.

It was about a minute or so too late to be hiding her tears. Draco had the sorriest look on his face I had ever seen. Granted it wasn't really a sorry look, but it was as close to one as he'd ever gotten.

It was 11 p.m.

It was 11 bloody pm and those bastards hadn't said anything else to each other since then!

Am I going to have to put the Imperius Curse on them and make them say 'Oh, I want to be with you and snog you senseless!'?!

Hey, that's not a bad idea. Not a bad idea at all.

Haha, I could make Potter go up to the front of the Great Hall and start singing a song we learned in that Muggle class that day! What was it called...'I feel pretty'? Yes I think that was it.

I'll just keep that idea to use later.

All of a sudden, I felt something tugging at my dress and turned around, holding in a scream. Though, my mouth wasn't really aware that sound wasn't emitting from it because it was still wide open in shock.

Potter turned around to see what I was turned around for and began to laugh silently to himself.

Potter, can't you see I'm a damsel in distress?! Or are you just blind?

Save me damnit!

"For goodness sakes Parkinson, it's just a rat!" he whispered and grabbed the rat by the tail.

I can't believe him! He's trying to put the rat in my face!

He laughed and let the rat go as it scurried away.

I swear, if that thing even came close to touching me and putting a flaw on my face, I would have shoved my wand right up his - wait, no, I wouldn't dirty up my wand, I'd use his. And then for pure joy I'd shout the 'Expelliramus' curse.

Hmmm...that would have very interesting results...

Then there was a loud 'bang' in the closet which I figured was just something falling from that stupid shelf.

If I had my wand, I would Avada that rat. Wait... if I had my wand I would Avada that stupid Potter for putting it in my face in the first place. Yes, what a fine day that would be...getting Draco and Granger together and ridding the world of blasted Potter.

"You know, Granger, many girls would kill to be in this position." I heard Draco saying, and Potter and I turned around as fast we could to see what happened.

That banging noise?

Not a bucket.

It was Draco falling on top of Granger.

"Well, I'm not one of those girls!" she retorted icily.

"Are you sure?" he asked, smirking.

"Yes, now get off!" she yelled.

"Fine - Oomph!" he said. While trying to get up, he grabbed the shelf, only he grabbed another bucket instead, and it came down and hit him in the head.

"I don't know why you were wanting me to get off of you. I know it was practically heaven for you," he said, finally getting up.

"Draco Malfoy, you are-"

"Sexy, intelligent, perfect, godlike, devilishly handsome-"

"More like arrogant, conceited, and a spoiled little brat!" she snapped, causing his smirk to become a glare.

Oh, Granger better just start snogging him or something!

Instead of doing that, she decided to look over her dress.

Wow...hard choice... Snog with the hottest guy in Hogwarts or look at your dress?

"You wrinkled my dress!" she said as she brushed her hand over her gown.

Potter and I just stood there staring agape at her in disbelief as she did this.

That was completely unexpected coming from Hermione Granger.

"You messed up my hair!" he whined as he went to fixing his now ruffled hair.

That wasn't.

It's all he ever talks about, besides girls...or his father...or how Potter's an idiot...or...ok, so maybe it isn't all he ever talks about, but it is up there in the top.

"I'll mess your hair up all right!" Granger said starting to walk forward towards him, causing him to step back with each advance.

He had fear written all over his face as he continued to step backwards which made me laugh silently.

I seriously can't see how my friends are such cowards.

"Pansy," I heard Potter mutter under his breath.

I didn't realise that it was what he was calling Draco.

"What?!" I whispered and he looked at me.

"Nothing."

"No what was it? What did you want?" I asked.

"Nothing!"

"Wait just a minute now! I-" I said raising my finger, not knowing that my voice had begun to rise.

However, I didn't get to finish my sentence, thanks to Potter. As I was getting louder, he registered that the only thing to shut me up was tosquint his eyes shut as much as he could and kiss me.

Potter was now whiping his lips on his sleeve.

My finger was still in the air, having not moved, and my mouth open in shock. Even my expression stayed the same. Pure disbelief.

My enemy, the person I was supposed to wish dead, had just kissed me. And I  
hadn't hated it?! Of course, I couldn't let him know this though, or anyone  
for that matter.

Quickly he pulled away and I just sat there. Despite the quickness that the kiss had occured, it was enough to set something off in my body. But it couldn't be that reason, I must have to go to the bathroom. I mean, I've been out here for a few hours I would guess, so that must be it. Yes, that's it.

Suddenly, coming out of my state of shock, I started wiping my mouth in  
disgust as he stared at me. I quietly spat on the ground and he began to  
glare at me.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked and he smirked.

"Well you wouldn't shut up." he said simply before turning back to face Draco and Granger.

While now leaning against the wall, Draco prepared for the impact from Granger's fist. As she swung, he ducked, and she hit the wall.

The shocking thing about that was that she had actually knocked a hole through the wall.

"Damn Granger, I didn't know you were that strong," Draco said, looking at the hole in the wall in shock.

"Neither did I," Granger said in disbelief with wide eyes.

I noticed Draco starting to walk through the hole and I accidentally yelled for him not to go in and to stop.

What? People make mistakes!

"Pansy?" Draco said.

"Parkinson?" Granger shouted at the same time as Draco did.

"Dammit Parkinson!" Potter whispered at exactly the same time the other two did.

Merlin, timing is not something these three need to work on! 


End file.
